tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
TalkRadar Hotline
TalkRadar Hotline started due to the length of the Ask a Garms Jarnalist thread, and to create a easier way to answer the fans questions. Usually plays in the community segment. The TalkRadar hotline number is 1-877-404-1337 Ext. 327 (DAR) a.k.a. (FAP). The people that call leave can leave a message up to 30 seconds. Messages have range from praising the show, reaffirming the Wikiparaz, or rambling while being shitfaced. The TalkRadar Hotline messages were first played in TalkRadar 92. People that have called the TalkRadar Hotline and their messages Episode 92: *First call Julian from NY - Mario 3 warp whistle is creepy *Edwin - Praise call also Chris Antista smells like Pizza *JusttheBoBreaker - Thoughts on LA Noire? *sarcastic irony - Ask a garms jaranlist? Royalties and residuals on articles? *theonlyblackguyintheforum - Breath reeks of period blood. On Prey not Art Bell, George Nory *JBird360 - Greatest podcast ever made. Keep up the good work. (6 calls) Episode 93: *Batman5273 1st call fuck up. 2nd call "What is proper protocol for invites for games?" *Pat Indiana Fustercluck - Theonlyblackguyintheforumsiswrong it is Art Bell on Prey *VirAertas- Mikels amazing mustache that rescued him *IjizzLots - Sounding like Jimmy Stewart jizzing, and praising the show *Phazon117 Favorite videogame coverband? (5 calls) Episode 94: *ChrisAntistalikesLittleBoys Hate week fuck you *schnazzyone- Yelling while calling and driving. *Dude from Arizona - Insult *Catwood Slacker156 - Keep up the good work *ssj4raditz - Top 7 Based Games on Books. What games would you like to see based on books? (5 calls) Episode 96: *screwball08247- "At Target and said 'DAT ASS" and there was a heavy woman looking at him furiously *listerfeen- Yelling while driving. Recreating the Heavy Rain trial. *Some person wanted to know the Home Movies Happy Birthday song *Turbobison - Game bonded with family? Became the QOTW *JenosIdenios - Suffer from burnout from playing too many videogames? What do you do to recover? *Claymore 17 - Love the podcast, Chris does not smell like pizza. *sarcasticirony- I love the show *Ross from Quebec - I love the show keep up the good work *Bearkiller - Love the podcast. Why did you want to be a journalist? What lead you to games journalism? *lymanzar - Who's idea to start TalkRadar? (10 calls) Episode 98 *TURbo - Love the podcast *shamrock77- uhh................................................................. *Bonerachieve - working midnight launch for God of War 3. Had GR printed reviews *Big Boss listened since 28 loves the podcast *JizzasaurusCummingInYourEarPussy - Buy you beer in Delaware. Who should die Tyler Perry or Hitler? also You're worse tech failure? (5 calls) Episode 99: *Strangleme - Wants more Alf Pacino, because of listening to TDar 63. *(Jfer360?) - Wants the TalkRadar soundboard so he can use for his own podcast. (copycat) response of Chris "No" *shitmittenshittykitten - Is there going to be more 24 hour gaming sessions soon? Also praising the hosts? *4th caller (No mention of his username) 2 questions: (1) Creep out of people that know a lot about you yet you know nothing about them? (2) Creepiest character to see them doing it? *swamproot1120- Can't get on the forums *ERGreenDay- Least favorite RPG or least favorite game of all time? (became QOTW) (6 calls) Episode 100: Congratulating 100th episode *Boondock Saints *KevlarTurban *Lando81 *MeangreenLarryJean *Just a fart noise *Ramen Dragon *schnazzyone *tokengirlstfu (8 calls) aired on her birthday because she and TDar = awesome Episode 102: *Strangleme - Chinatown Wars loved it. (Reference to the TalkRadar 43) *ChrisAntistalikeslittleboys - Wanted to give the happy 101. *bloodmuffins- Thanking the 93 weeks of TalkRadar (Way back) *flabslapper- Stories of disillusionment of being a games journalism? *Edwin from NYC (forum handle undestinguishable) - Movies based on King Arthur? (5 calls) Episode 103: *sarcasticirony- Favorite moment on Tdar? *BamMan? Happy 100th episode *Grr noises for 20 seconds *Phazon117 What do you think about Green Day Rock Band? *BrandoLee What classic game series do you want to see release in a compliation? (5 calls) Episode 105: *tokengurlSTFU: Quakecon will buy beer. *Dude from Brooklyn strangleme: TalkRadar is the mothafuckin shit. Smoke weed pipe and listen to mothafucka Chris Antista. *Snoochie - What Final Fantasy should I play on SNES? *Jason Kentucky - Defense of Gamestop (4 calls) Episode 107: *Batman5273 Penelope Anne born 4/29 8:44am called 12 mins after daughter born + praise of show (actually, there is three hours difference in time zones. So 8:56am PST is 11:56am EST) *Unknown - Duke Lombardi sounds like Stan Lee *ChrisAntistalikeslittleboys played a 4 chord song on piano about TalkRadar (3 calls) Episode 109: *ERGreenDay What is the hardest boss you ever had to face? *Lando81 I have a cold it's 1:00 AM and I've been listening to TalkRadar for a year *Even Electrofreeze Loves TalkRadar listened since episode 1. *BrandonLee got Ghostbusters and regretting purchase of DSi *StoneMagician99 that complained about TalkRadar 91 about Christian Nutt view on Final Fantasy and Quake 4, when it was MB2K that said there wasn't a large reception for Quake 4. *Dude from Brooklyn strangleme- Love the mothafuckin TalkRadar *Sir Sodomite What game where you obsessed with while gaming? *shyfonzie- Loves the Tdar. Relistened to whole archive twice (8 calls) Episode 110: *BloodMuffins Is there a moment in a game that didn't make you cry but, moved you? A game that suprised you? *GeddyLee? - Something about California anti videogame legislation *JizzasaurusCummingInYourEarPussy - Made no sense *Johnny AppleSperm -The King Of Names only thing that can make me piss, shit, and vomit on myself. (4 call) Episode 111: *Strangleme - Games that have stayed with me. GTA IV. Lives in New York and sometimes can't tell videogame from real life. (1 call) Episode 112: *Claymore17 TDar helped him get into games again. Bought a 360 and loves TDar *thelonius Ask a Games jaranlist? Can I still be a journalist while being poor at math? *Mitch from the Internet - What game do you want to play that will be released later on this year? *Kiss noises (4 calls) Episode 113: *DraculaXX Bonesaw impersonation of a challenge to Bonsoir *Sean Connery impersonation Favorite videogame genres? *Punchout What song? The Punchout theme *Drew Harrison maybevital What happened to FileRadar? *Grif has a cold (5 calls) Episode 114: *Call about Canadians *Some guy breathing *Call about the PS3 and 360 and the better graphics *Al Jolson - praise call *5 second fart *Some dude talking Indistinct *Call for OXM yet on TDar *Thelonius - Thoughts on Mafia 2? *ShitmittensshittyKitten - Bonesaw challenge like DraculaXX *nicksayswatzup gives is ASL (10 calls) Episode 115: *Someone inaccurately wishing Mikel a happy anniversary *onewingedantista - prediction about Scott Pilgrim *nicksayswatzup - listening alone. Chris whispers "So hot." *strangleme - Why does GamesRadar do a Top 7? *DraculaXX - Bonesaw impersonation calling out shittymittenkittens *shittymittenkittens- Bonesaw impersonation Are you ready for some football? *Ted Rossi - What should my forum name be? *Rich from Canada - Couldn't go to PAX *VirAretas - Horrible TalkRadar impersonation *Itookashitandgain3pounds - Who would win in an ultimate warrior setting? (10 calls) Episode 116: *giggitypoo - 24 hr marathon *thelonius - 24 hr marathon BF BC2 Bitch to set up *screwball08247 - Bonesaw impersation *nicksayswatzup - Saw Scott Pilgrim that one girl with blue hair is hot *unknown called - Hey TakeRadar, TalkRadar. Fuck. *John Dagger - embarrassing gaming story. Dad walk in during Mass Effect alien sex *JCDenton825 - Favorite PC game from the 90's? *onewingedantista - Fuck McDonalds, I love TDar *indistinct noise - Chris says "Has to be Heidi" *435 doing shoutouts *MKG - Up 55 hours straight, Listened to all cast at least 6 times *Drawed - Taking a crap Says dog, but probably him. *Someone impersonation Chris' mother as a New York Jew *onewingedantista - impersonation Paul Ryan *asshole caller - TalkRadar douchebags *AlistenersBrother - You guys are worthless 30 year olds 'What he means is he has a lot of freetime and is an fucktard" *IthinkLizzieisHot "GamesRadar Booze, or GamesRadar Cigs? (17 calls) Episode 117: *WBRamsey - Loves TDar *Phazon 117 - ChessMaster SNES sounds like Rugrats + Animal Crossing *call about how good the 24 hr marathon was *onewingedantista Who would be the last man standing if you all fought? *TURbo Christopher Walken impersonation *strangleme - Something about Megadeth *Someguy- loves Tdar *F4G1TR0N - started since 114 What do you thing about Scott Pilgrim bombing? *JeffJiggly22 - Favorite menu in a game? (9 calls) Episode 119: *Unknown - Loves... Talk..... Radar.... *sharkweek - Biggest videogame character douche? *juicenpancakes - Listened since Tdar 10. Have no AIDS or cancer. *Automated Message I will find you and kill you. *Killtofly? - Reminds him of some account on youtube about the SNES *July 10 game came out around this time Blah blah blah not happy about a review *StoneMagician99 TalkRadar prevented him from jumping out of a window at a hospital *Dutch - Tdar 100 pledge *Hurricrane - Listener since tdar 13 *Call from Iowa - Keep the show on the air *Sam Meredith - Tdar 100 + thanks *e.shultzy Tdar 100 praise, and drinking beer for celebration *strangleme Tdar 100 message *ssj4raditz - Another Tdar 100 call *(some name in forums(not sure)) - Tdar 100 support call (15 calls) Episode 120: *Rich from Vancover - Loved Tdar 119 and laughed a lot on Reach *strangleme - appalled by the Reach review comments. "WTF is wrong with you, All of you choke on a fat cock...." *DickSmashMcIronCock - What game you played and liked but hated before? *Caller? Save Money for a Rainy Day alternate version *Some person waiting for wife and daughter at a ballet practice. *David - creepy call about Carolyn Gudmunson *JCDenton825 - What is the manliest game ever made? *Cleanser247 - Praise loves the show *Some caller complaining about closing song in Tdar 119 *Data come close. Star Trek toys having sex. Specifically for Brett. (10 calls) [[Episode 121|'Episode 121']]: *Favorite song in Guitar Hero? *435 Not how he remembers Mikel Reparaz about not acting up *Bonesqaw in forum - Another impersonation *Bob the Cool - Going to Texas for college. Loves Tdar *yoyoguy Can't sleep at 5:41 AM *bron1417 Finished 120. Loves Tdar. *imlovingmyPS3 - laughs really hard in stats class. ipod taken away *some ramble call - Has marriage problems and car radio bad *onewingedantista - Why no recent themed weeks? [[Episode 122|'Episode 122']]:' *phantomcrankcore Most important gaming thing taken from you or loss? *Turbobison community stop with the Randy Savage impersonations Congrats to Charlie's marriage *Breener_96 Call about the Irish Expo *Bonesqaw - great podcast *Lobsterhunt - sick, loves Tdar *Mechamorbo - Which way do I go to get home? *Bitor or Pytor - Once his 8 month old phone calls to be played. Once more themed weeks. *onewingedantista - Congrats Charlie Barratt on his wedding, What developer would you want to make what game? *TheWebSwinger - Drunk, Love the show, listened since 1. Favorite medium thing of entertainment. 'Episode 123: *Once a Boner - To Brett or Henry bout issue of homeless girl in Spiderman loves him but dies because and then the kidneys fail *WorldChangerXBLA - listened to older show. Loves the Inception stuff. *schnazzyone -another Bonesaw impersonation *Mechamorbo - 3D conversion on Harry Potter working on is canceled. How deal with embargoes not spoiling? *catw0od - Why no good Punisher games or movies? *ProfessorBonk - Loves show, tells Chris to stop smoking, first mention of Muppets Party Cruise *Bonsoir (forums) - Favorite visual look in a game? *onewingedantista - Read Scott Pilgrim. Whatever/ok. *tokengirlstfu - WHat's a game you played when sick and did not comprend or understand? *Call Yelling the Halo Reach review also 2nd mention of the Muppets Party Cruise *Lobsterhunt - What happened to Trailer Trash Theatre? *Trontofoam? - You make fun of Canadians way too much. Episode 124: *onewingedantista - Dislikes the Super Mario Galaxy 2 soundtrack. Thinks there is too much rehashing. Dead wrong. *? - Playing some videogame piece on guitar that was quite shitty. *Firebird 0910 - Question about Spiderman in Revenge of Shinobi *listermarine - Called a dumbass *TDarlistener100 - Rant of Tdar 123, concerned about the Canadian rant and Newfoundland. *Aris? - Wisdom teeth taken out. References Tdar 119. PAULA! *DraculaXX - Bonesaw impersonation + Muppets Party Cruise *SirSodomite - Walking up in mountains with dog. Ask a question about favorite animal companion. *Bar1Scorpio - Bonesaw party cruise in a Kermit voice. *Rockmotron9000 - Listening since 115. Loves Tdar. One of his 2 favorite podcasts. *Bonesqaw - Rehashed QOTW. What's a game you played but other people haven't? *Phazon 117 - Appreciates the show more after trying to record a podcast *ROLLING STARRRRT *STARRRRRRRT (2 parter) *Vitamin D - Love the Show, Hitler Party Cruise Episode 125 *Jizzasaurus - Most anticipated game of October? Muppets Party Cruise mention *JenosIdonian Collapse of console industry 1984 had great insight about conversation provided by TDar *unknown caller from Future Building "NEVER BE ALONE." *schnazzyone - Most nostalgic game? *SenorHurt Say Yeah recreated with his kids. *AforExtreme - What game did you put the most time into? Episode 126: *Blaine Brown - What is your favorite videogame abbreivation? *Caller from Canada Hurt McDirt - Praise call about TalkRadar. 3 more calls like this ensue. *Billy Mays oxyclean prank call *IseeSomethingAntist - How do you monetize this podcast? Motavations? *Strangleme - Mothefucking shoutouts yo yo yo *I am alwayw watching always "Another person from the office Logan Decker? *RandomWordCombination - Why more Bonsoir instead of Alf or Shy Fonzie? Episode 127: *Josh from the forums - Forgot what he was going to say we will never know *persian_blood - Thoughts about whatever shitty videogame legislation *DJ Headshot - Bomb threats at school, school canceled, Ever had a bomb threat at school or work that canceled whatever? *some call about his mom not making a sandwich properly *David the Bowie - Got married and Muppets Party Cruise plug *Batman5273 Appreciation of the header pages. Requests more photos of Henry Gilbert. *DJ the Extreme one - Why does everyone have awful Bonsoir impressions, then does one. Episode 129 *Ashley in Canada - Stuck in traffic, she's trying to get laid *Phazon117 praise, also Favorite Top 7 you wrote? *Big Boss - Thanks, come to London *Vidgeoman - No shave November, When did you first start to shave? *Ampatent - Cold where he lives, Community playdate for SFIV or COD BO? *Hobojesse - Hardest part of your job? *Norad Anderson - 5 time poster, got a MMA review published for a site *Smikey1123 - Birthday and praise for TalkRadar *CrankyMovieNerd - Praise of the animated movie Transformers *Matt from Canada - Mission you feel bad for? *Manuel - Praise call loves the Wikiparez sound effect. *Anders in Denver - Praise *HaloReachMakesMyBallsTickle - Stupid mainstream coverage of videogames *Austin Rabid Beaver - Going to military also praise of TalkRadar *sarcasticirony - Favorite TalkRadar moment? Episode 130 *Batman5273 - 5yr anniversary of GR *Levy - Thankful for TDar *KaikenKid - Question about the Transformers *XcrewBall247 - Happy Thanksgiving *Someone from forums - waiting at Old Navy Black Friday for Dance Central *Strangleme - Thanksgiving, wishes he had a mom like Tyler Wilde that could have a shared experiences of games *Apollomask - laughed so hard at sexfuck *OnetoBoner - Sad that Leslie Nielsen died *Someone - Podcast? Best way to contact you? *Chris from New Jersey - Trying to share an 8-bit song through the phone. Sounds like shit. *onewingedantista - 18th birthday celebration. *Bonesqaw - Thoughts on last 2 Disney films? *Samael - What on scoring gives a game a 3 but not bad for 2. *Breener_96 - Dream gaming setup? Episode 131 *persian_blood - My favorite cast is 100, what is yours? *Roger Bowman - Listened to epiode 130 said to Asian people absorutely. *Alan from Napier, Illinois - just yelled profanities *Lobsterhunt - praise call, everyone should grow a mustache for TDar *Levy - Drop one thing from your life games, cartoons, or alcohol? *RamenDragon - Gf thought Super Meat Boy was a porn. Origin of the cookie wall? *Someone on the forums - Praise to TDar. *SirSodomite - Antista not a dickhead. *cockdoctoroctoplus - Duke Lombardi impersonation *flabslapper - 1:30 AM call. Bought ebay games when drunk. Kirby Gameboy. Best purchase when drunk? *DuckHunt? -Nostaglic blah blah Perfect Dark XBLA Had a nostalgic moment? *Onewingedantista - Correcting Mikel about Fargo Episode 132: *Strangle Me impersonator - Calling from the top of the Brooklyn Tower. *I Am Baker Man - Anouncing his first born. Favorite game from favorite developer? *Flabslapper - Tasted spenolly ice cream and his ass hole. *BlackElement17 - Called to inform the crew that he was sick and shiting rice at 4:00 AM, also he loves them... alot. *Someone from Canada - Loves Nov 10 song by Charles Hamilton Episode 133: *someone - 1:00 AM call, combined Brett and Chris Antista impersonation *Chris in the fourms - horrible french accent Happy New Year. *Al Swarengen - Heavy Rain accent and praise. *Wrangleme impersonation *iluvmyDS - 360 stopped reading discs. *gargle indistinct noises *blank phonecall *grif - Have a good new year *persian_blood "First!" *Travis Foster - KWANZA call *someone cussing *neno? - Went to GR office fun time *VitaminD - 12 Days of TDar *Keegan - Happy Holidays hanged with Wilde and mechamorbo over Christmas Episode 134 *therawksi - Christopher Walken impersonation *DirtyJizz - Why not GDar mobile phone site? *onewingedantista - GOTY 2010? *nogirlsIwannajetpack - Praise of show and got first BJ *someone took forearm sized dump also Why no Sly 4? *TheWinnerisJew - Future of where games are going? *persian_blood - Snow day have to do stupid things. *OrderofTDar by catwo0d Episode 135 *bar1scorpio - MAGFest awesome *XcrewBall247 - lives on Dumbass Road *poopsock - Would choose jetpack over girls *Tricuitable - force quit videogames? Anyone care about Magic the Gathering (Repeat QOTW) *unknown caller - Favorite DS game? *PhantomofKrankor - How are you doing? Go to PAX East. Will buy you a hooker. *PearlGamer - shitting in toilet. Praise *Lando81 - the news *Silas - played game to skip studying for a final or test? Episode 136 *IamLegend - Hobby in the way of girlfriend rejection *Jewish Gamer - Praise asked Wikiparez for help with Geometry homework and Muppets Party Cruise reference. *George Orwell esque commercial of TDar *viraetas - Scheduling with gf for Skyward Sword *obsidianchao - Giant penis in Minecraft *Phazon117 - Thanks for appearing on GNA FM Antista *Duke Lombardi - Glen Lombardi impersonation *sarcasticirony - Studying for Pre Cal, praise of show. *Apollomask - Silent Protagonist? *Erik Belsas - Bored driving down road. What's your favorite superhero? *someone - How is 3DS 3D? Episode 137 *JewishGamer - Happy that his call was on, but there was no one he could share this experience with. *Turbobison - Black History Month, Coming to America movie he likes. *DrDax - Baby a hospital call, TalkRadar praise. *Keltar93 - Firefly game? I want a RDR and ME. *unknown caller - Stephen Wright and Paul Ryan impersonation *Travis Renfield - QOTW last week reply about glitch. *cracker33 - Played Sly collecion. Episode 138 *meatmarket and wife - TalkRadar makes sex better. *unknown caller - 3DS NGP, what about new 360 handheld? *Fagitron - Birthday today at 19. *Lando81 - 2 year anniversary of TalkRadar *Triscuitable - 2:40 am call. Play TF2. Episode 139 *onewingedantista - cold car stuck, fuck you all *someone? - Happy Valentines Day *someone - Mikel crazy loud in episode 138 *long time fan 1st time caller - Favorite podcast? repeat question *penises *Protomen - Don't commit suicide *chainsawHAXORS - 1st call about MVC 3 release *Phazon117 - MVC3 bought it, favorite 3 to play with? *juiceandpancakes - Most fun at a party with videogames? *Ampatent - Saltiest fighting game moment? Blown lead? Episode 140 *TURbo - Waiting for PAX East Can't wait to see you guys. *sharkweek - Thanks for choosing 1 picture *persian_blood - At wedding afterparty in a hotel *TURbo - call about podcast inaccuracies *KaikeonKid - 360 line up on 2011. *TalkRadar robot voice - Where can I download the new Glowing Stars song? *gay porn played *StrangleMe on MVC3 *ApolloMask - Feb in Toronto sucks. 3 videogame characters to party with? *Phazon117 - encougement praise of the show *Tony Unger - Thoughts on the STALKER games? *LeetSoul on forums - Why no Scott Butterworth or Seth Killian *VitaminD - Loves voices and impersonations. Loves Jason Statham *onewingedantista - Favorite remix on OC Remix Episode 141 *Brunswick Bowling *Strangleme impersonation *iluvmyDS - First game bought in San Francisco? Favorite town and city in a videogame? *unknown caller - starts his own podcast *Samael76 - PAX East, fine with signing things? *TommyBloodMuffins - Pulp Fiction Plug *someone on the forums - Miserable highschool freshman year. Not many friends, nerd, no girlfriend *someone - Has a 6 hr weekly commute, loves the podcast, praise and fines your personal lives fascinating. Episode 142 *Don Knotts - a Andrew Ryan version of the Muppets Party Cruise *KevlarTurban - Going to military Army *unknown caller - How you should kill yourself *unknown caller - praise of show and loves MVC3 *Richie666 - Pokemon is awesome *BrokenSteel28 - played some MVC3 commercial. How get in business? Episode 143 *Rockettank9 - love show, going to military. *unknown caller - 1:30 AM listening What is your all time favorite podcast? (Repeat) *gayforgilbert - Agree with Henry on Family Guy. *Kingsmark - Listening to TDar youtube clips *Not on forums - laugh choked on cig *CanadianBaconFlavoredNipples - Canada listening *Strangleme - info about Splatterhouse remake *onewingedantista - Hotel to split cost for PAX Prime 2011 *Jizzasaurus - Sucks in Delaware joining Navy next year. Episode 144: *TURbo - Call to TDards about coming to PAX *FantasticMrStarFox - Making a huge mistake by joining the army. *Zombie Anarchy - Stop with the depressing TDar stories *YoYoGuy - Seriously this TDar sob stories need to stop *JewishGamer - Wants another ceder, also a reference to the color doors *4 sec uhh fuck call *CaptSmortron Listened since 15-20, but never in forums, but then asked about Eve online *PolarZombies - About future of Nintendo with consoles. *Jizzasaurus - 1st time sober calling. Interview developers about whatever. Episode 145: *ghostoftaft - Listened to 144. Made his day. *kurttrain? - Look up GamesRadar leaderboards on truachievement scores *R-Ape - Actually directed to Tyler Wilde not Henry. Boring *santaclause37 - Jerk off to TDar. Chooses multitask instead of pause. *Richie666 - Release of 3DS *not on forums - My dick is thinner than a Ubisoft game manual *TDarListener100 - Reptile escaped from the NY zoo. Oh It's the Lizard again. *Bonsoir impersonation *Turbobison - MegaCon *persian_blood - listened to old casts Episode 146: *Someone from forums - 3DS awesome. What games should I get on PS3? *Stan Lee impersonation *forgot username high person *LastSargeant - Bought 3DS sell, return, or use it *Leonardo on the forums - listened to 145 got hammered *Casey? - Brett or Henry, Walking Dead comics other series? *Some user - Top 100 loved Ocarina of Time *Phazon117 Agree with the list but FF 4 better than FF6 *BloodMuffins about top 100 list *Reisoul - fall back game escape (Already a QOTW) *SunniDee praises TDar, bought Singularity and Enslaved *iseeAntista - listened to 142, bird sound effects. Episode 147 *CaptainCommando - go back in time to tell your youngerself about videogames *KaidenKanKid - Link to the Past should I get it? *Mikel Reparaz - Game demos he is seeing in L.A. *BoxingMarco - Anamanaguchi concert in L.A. *BrokenSteel228 - Grocery Store listen to TDar laugh out loud. *Someone - Why wasn't Custer's Revenge Number 1? *someone - WTF One Piece mention it. *atomiccayote - My no Murder Boner? *Phazon117 - Favorite Street FIghter character? Episode 148 *throwing up sounds *JNYB - Game looking forward to 2011? *Iron Payne - lost intrest in games *someone in forums - Why no this generation Resident Evil remakes *cracker33 - life no suck praise *GameNoble - JAX 2 mechanical arms. 2 wives? Episode 149 *JewishGamer - TalkSeder didn't mention that I want it back. Muppets Party Cruise *CharlieFerret 0 Cobra Triangle $4.99 better be good. *unknown - I pause TDar when I jerk off. *Robthemaster 0 What band would you like to score videogames? *KaideokanKid - PSN hack *Millarto - Thanks for 141 end song, about to spoil Portal 2 *Batman5273 - Son Max, birth announced on TDar *Kelter93 - Better movie Tangled or Princess and the Frog *therawksi - sad story and good story *someone on forums - Henry annoying thread *someone from North Texas - Reached 100 podcasts *8bitbomb - someone wants a commentary podcast *TdarListener100 - Fireball commercial sounds like Stan Lee. Episode 150 *Batman5273 Dream about his son *8BitBomb TDar 53 Wife Arm *viraetas What montage song would you like to accompany some task in your life. *Andre not on site - Character I hate the most *Mysistersperiodtastefunny - Skyward Sword release date? *Turbobison - About animation movies *unknown caller (later identified as Triscuitable) - Recommends Game Music of the Day, quickly ridiculed as "the problem". *BrokenSteel1228 - Starting a podcast, you act like you know what to do. *KaideonKid - How be videogame journalist? (repeat) *grif - We miss Strangleme *Osama Bin Laden dead *R-Ape call about Osama Bin Laden dead *HardMetalManiac - Another call about how you feel, gave you emotions (repeat) *not on forums - Least favorite character response *I see Antista - Bought MK Immortal album *MonteUruguay - Sent first console for repair *Clenser247 - Happy 150 *KaideoKid - Walking dog *Clenser247 - Minecraft server *Caller unknown - somone isolate Bulletstorm when Henry plays Yoshii's Island *Darktone - Praise 150 *Breener_96 - Happy 150 *Lando81 - Happy 150 *Phazon117 - Happy 150 *GamesRadarFan - Praise and Happy 150, wants a SSFIV community playdate or CODBO. *Dustin Triplett - Tdar saved him happy 150. *Hank Venture - 150 *Persian Blood - 150 protagonist dying question *TalkRadarWiiMote - 150 *Dr. Devious - 150 Does Mickey or Minnie have kids? Chris "No." *new listener - Something about Heavy Rain *Vitamin D - 150, hated characters *Cleanser247 - Happy 150 *NeoKeff -Happy 150 *WalkingGhost - Praise *BoxingMarco - Happy 150 *Cleanser247 - more praise *Hank Venture - praise 150 *Ted Didilo - Praise of show. Done with shitty Community College. Episode 152 *FantasticMrFox - Wants longer podcasts *Mysismentsrationtastefunny - change podcast? *Anders from Denver - E3 fan meetup? *Joe Masturbaby - Bought chameleon praise show. *tehSamuel - Good luck with 2 podcasts a week *themeatmarket - Happy with Dhalsim? *Chris something - 150 call *turbobison - fucking hammered Episode 154 *Jeff - Worse, plunge poo in toilet or grandparents Easter Sunday? *NobleSix - What about Chris nightclub story episode 21 and Tyler Wilde demonic laptop sounds? *unknown caller - loves PS games *unknown caller - Gives podcast 8 its horrible. *WorldChanger - Loves Tdar and new 2 week format. *Ravi Marcello - not on forums grinds to RPG's while listening *TdarListener100 - Listened since 74 *antistapun - Talked about hated characters of all time. Episode 176 *beezn - embarrassing story of farting in the elevator of Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes. Call from March 2010. Category:Information